


Saudade

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolonged insomnia has caused him to lose grip on reality, mixing dreams with memories, the present with the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

带着酒来到艾斯的坟墓前，萨波环顾周围仿佛护卫林立般插满的刀剑，寒刃上反射出的光芒让他-感到晕眩。他盘腿坐下来，脱下高礼帽，拿出怀里的三个酒杯，放置在墓前的木箱上，然后慢慢把酒杯斟满。微风吹过他的额发，脸颊，和手指间隙，带着一丝冷寂。他低着头，看着坟前的青草，无法强迫自己抬头去看石碑上雕刻的，无比熟悉的那个名字。

他吸了口气，欲言又止，他取出从科尔波山村里采下的那束花放在地上，还有刊登路飞再次出现在香波地群岛讯息的报纸。他说，[我去了我们小时候长大的山村，达旦那家伙还是老样子，大家因为路飞的消息都很兴奋，还都戴上了草帽，你要是看到，一定会笑。] 他觉得自己声音里有些颤抖，于是停下。

山村里所有的事物都没有变化，仿佛跟外面世界流逝的岁月没有一点交接，看着仍然青翠郁然的山谷，耳边好像浮现昔日里三个人嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。站在峭壁凝神望向森林深处，似乎下一分钟就能看到曾经那个坚定傲气的黑发男孩分开树叶走出来，冷脸拖着他的猎物，然后在看到他的瞬间绽放出明亮的笑容。

他闭上眼睛，风有点冷，周围静得可怕，他说，[我没想到会来不及，我以为我们时间足够，当我们完成各自的冒险，总有一天会再相见。。。]

他想，发觉时间根本不像想象中那么充裕，然后，发觉之后的时间度过得让人难以忍受般漫长，每一天的每一分钟，活在无边无际的悔恨里，每个晚上在床上睁着眼睛幻想，如果当时赶到顶上，像弟弟一样竭尽全力。。。也许此时能三个人一起坐在这里，而不是他独自一人。那个人的笑容，会展现在面前，而不是出现在他的回忆里，每一天里无数的叠影。

有些事情，他不敢去想，又不能不想。他想，他一定很不甘，和自己一样，千万的不甘，离开这个世界之前，没有能完成自己的路程，活得那样意兴盎然的人生，忽然截然中断，曾经的鲜亮火光化作寂静灰烬，而自己心里仿佛布满不曾愈合的瘢痕，灼伤般疼痛，中邪一样不断重复地想象，如果，如果，如果。

他对着空气说，[对不起。] 这几个字听起来那么空洞，晃晃荡荡，吊在空中。

 

接到消息的那一天，他怔怔的看着哈克的脸，感觉周围的世界慢慢褪色昏暗，所有的声响都变得遥远，麻木感攀遍全身，像是逐渐被沉入水底，缓慢的，让人绝望的，冰冷无息的水中。他说，把报纸给我。然后抑制着晕眩感，像吞着一粒粒碎玻璃，仔仔细细的读完眼前每一个墨字。他想，我是在做梦，也许下一分钟就会醒来。可是他的所有理智否认这个可能。他说，如果有路飞的消息，尽快告诉我。声音里一如既往的冷静。他想，因为艾斯也会想知道，那个最让我们担心的弟弟是否安好。可是艾斯已经不在了。脑子里另一个声音告诉他。呼吸开始变得有些困难，他把自己沉到地上，蜷缩起身子。他想，艾斯已经不在了。胸口像被巨石压挤一样难受，但整个身体里如若被抽空般，感觉不到任何东西。

眼前浮现出昔日无比熟悉的那个身影，如骄阳般灼灼生辉的男孩，眼神永远倔强难驯，对什么东西都不屑一顾，太多的怒气和不忿隐藏在冷淡的面容下，却总是会为他展现毫不设防的，明亮如日出的笑脸。他们当年是两个孤独的孩子偶然相遇，一个被世界唾弃，一个被家人唾弃，对他人紧缩心房，彼此相伴的时候却可以无拘无束，自由自在，同样向往着广阔的大海。

睡梦里，昔日的少年身形转变成让人熟悉又陌生的青年，脸上神情开朗而可亲，颈后黑发卷翘，赤裸着上身地站在那里，橘黄的阳光洒落在他肩膀和背脊，仿佛火苗簇拥。他想前进，去触碰那个身形，但在他能够伸出手之前，火苗已变成赤红的岩浆把人吞没，而他只能无助而徒劳的经受着烧灼的痛楚，无法从之中拯救出任何东西。

噼噼啪啪的火声慢慢幻变成淅淅沥沥的雨水声，所站立的地方变成玛琪诺的酒店，下着雨的天气，没有客人，气氛很冷清，裹着头发的老板娘正擦拭一张一张的桌子，路飞趴在一张凳子上睡觉，艾斯用手支着下巴看他画航海图，玛琪诺的唱片机里放出一首他熟悉的舞曲，他一边用笔和圆规画着图线，一边低低地跟着哼了起来。

艾斯说，[诶你会唱？]

萨波说，[以前家人强迫我去学跳舞，就会听到。]

[跳舞是很无聊的事情吗？] 艾斯一脸好奇的样子。

[没有打架有趣啊。] 他说，听着舞曲悠扬，[但也不是很讨厌吧。]

[萨波君会跳舞啊？] 玛琪诺说到，笑眯眯的看着他们。

[会一点。] 他有些脸红。

艾斯说，[能教我吗？] 站起身来，表情很认真的样子。

他想说，这是要结识女孩子才需要学的才艺。可是他知道，艾斯做出这样表情的时候，是不会改变主意的。他嘀咕着说，[这不是什么好玩的事情啊。] 但是他也站起了身，在桌子上趴久了舒舒筋骨感觉也不错。他想，开始跳起来的时候，艾斯就会觉得尴尬或是无聊而失去兴趣的。

玛琪诺说，[跳舞是另外一种说话方式的好玩事情啊。] 她把唱片机的钢针放回到曲子的开头。

萨波转过桌子，走到艾斯跟前，和他面对面站着，艾斯的眼睛清澈如水，表情依旧是认认真真的样子，萨波慢慢缩短他们之间的距离，但艾斯没有一点退缩的意思。萨波觉得自己心情也坦率了起来，这和他们平时互相教学扭打没什么差别。

萨波说，[我先带你跳，所以我先教你女步吧。你把手放在我肩上。] 艾斯毫无异议的照做了，萨波把手放到他的腰部，想他还是第一次扶舞伴腰的时候，摸到的不是层层蕾丝的绸缎，手指下触及的地方硬韧有弹性，带着身体的温热。

[我念拍子，然后你看着我的脚，跟着我的动作。] 萨波说，看着艾斯低下头，他那一头鸦黑凌乱的头发总是卷翘着，像他本人个性一样不肯服贴，但他此时那样专注，旁若无人般，让萨波也逐渐忘记酒店里不只是他们两个人。

艾斯总是那么聪明，他想。一开始还有些紧张的模仿着他的动作，时而不小心踩到他的脚或是踩错了拍子，但很快的就熟悉了舞步，顺利地开始跟他跳了起来。雨水轻轻敲落在屋顶的瓦片上，玻璃窗上，屋外的地面上，轻轻浅浅，发出细碎而清脆的声响，带着像舞曲一样的韵律。他们在音乐里晃着，像平时携手对敌一样默契，而周围如此安宁。

萨波心情也有些轻轻浅浅，无法用语言形容的舒悦。他想，以前学舞的时候，好像从来没有感觉到过暖意融融，不会觉得无聊，一直跳到时间尽头也不会觉得是很糟糕。艾斯抬头看着他的时候，脚步也没有踏错拍子，他学会一样事物真的快得让人羡慕。他脸上透出柔和微笑，目光中有得意的神采。

艾斯说，[跳舞是一旦会一点就会觉得很有趣的事情啊。]

萨波感叹说，[我当时学可不觉得那么好玩。]

[那是因为教你的老师没有我的好。] 艾斯说，理所当让的口气。

萨波觉得脸上有些发烧，他说，[下次我教你航海吧。]

艾斯说，[你要是做我的航海士我就不用学航海了。]

[航海比跳舞好玩啊。] 萨波说。他想，学习航海为了去大海寻找真正的自由，可是在此刻，倒是很想把世界变成不需要离开，就能活得无拘无束的地方，就在这里，那么安宁，让人忘掉去世界闯荡的野心。曾经的这样一个时刻，好像可以延续到永久定格。

 

乐曲和雨声慢慢变得模糊，连同回忆中的脸容。环绕在身边的只有寂静和冷风。萨波伸出手，描摹石碑上深深铭刻的字迹，来不及用信纸书写的名字。即使坐在这里，这一切好像还不是很真实，自从听闻死讯，所有事情好像都变得不那么真实。他一直带着那张新闻的剪报，每天醒来的时候，总有一刻希望自己在身上不会找到那份报道，那么他就可以相信，之前的一切只是自己做的一个噩梦。

他觉得脑子里有点发晕，他想，他已经一个人喝了太多的酒，想着以前的事情。缺眠太久，很多东西会交杂在一起，回忆，梦境和现实，让人难以区分。

他说，[艾斯，你记不记得我们小时候说过，你要让这个拒绝承认你的世界认可你，而我要在这个世界上找到属于我的自由？]

从前的那段日子里他们共享梦想，朝夕相对，为彼此打架，为彼此相助，近如血亲，或者更甚，他对艾斯熟悉如同自己的手掌，他知道他脸上每一颗雀斑的位置，他珍藏他每一次开怀的笑容，他了解他每一个的眼色，总是藏有太多东西如若深海的瞳孔，他收集着所有的细节，像是要汇编一部最要紧的著作。

他说，[你说过，我们要活得不要给人生留下后悔，但是我已经做不到。] 他捏紧了自己的拳，看到拳头不受控制得变成墨色。他想，天底下有一种痛苦，比全身遭受烧毁还要让人无法承受，钻心剜骨，无止无休。

左眼的伤口结疤已经很久，偶尔想起当年还会有烧灼生疼的感觉。他曾经相信伤疤是人生里严酷教学的证书，每一道伴随疼痛留下的痕迹让人记住，不要在没有防备的时候挡在天龙人的道路上，不要在经验不足的时候一个人去对付猛兽，不要在没有做好详细计划的时候对更强大的敌人出手。

那时候受的伤，有时艾斯会为他包扎，皱着眉，脸凑得那样近，伸出手来，细细抹着他脸上的血迹，可以感觉到他的呼吸拂过面颊，手上轻柔的触碰让他内里有些东西细微地攥紧。有时他为艾斯处理伤口，那些由于他的倔强和不肯退缩而导致的负伤。艾斯总是抿紧嘴，更多因为激斗中没有能够发泄的愤怒而不是因为疼痛，他好像总是认为受伤是一种耻辱，对手只不过因为年龄和力量而暂时占去优势，一点都不公平，他那样骄傲，讨厌着任何形式上的服输。他喜欢安抚他，慢慢的，用手上细致的温柔，帮他抹去血污，涂上药膏，缠上纱布。有时候用纱布浸冰凉的河水帮他敷身体上的青肿，跟他一起议论出手的招式，下次如何一起配合。有时候处理的，是相互比试时留下的瘀伤，这个时候两个人是快活的，相互取笑着，然后认真起来，一招一招的分析强处和弱点，兴奋起来开始比划，然后触及痛处，哎呀叫出来后会一同大笑，完全忘记了疼痛。

那个时候遇到艾斯，真好。小时候家人的疏离和恶意，让他对整个世界都疏离了起来，不想受到伤害，就给自己筑起防线，保持跟一切东西的距离，感到那样的安全，却又那样的孤独。然后在灰色车站，遇到跟自己一样的男孩，比自己遭受过更多世上的敌意，被世人遗弃和唾弃，两个人从一开始的打架，抢夺下手目标，互相较劲，到逐渐的暗暗服气，开始搭理，联手，再到相互信任，放下心里的防线，学会相互依靠，不再寂寞的两个人真正地快乐起来，变得形影不离，日益亲密。

他想着童年的事情，心里因为剧烈紧缩而痛楚难忍，眼前又一次浮现出想念的面容，却不是年少时候熟悉的孩童，而是在悬赏海报上看到过的青年。微风吹过，他打了个颤，从头到脚的，突然发觉，眼前这个人，正确确切切的站在绿草上，不是回忆，也不像是幻觉，伸出手来好像就能触及，站在那里，耀眼如金色阳光，笑容明亮纯净，不再像是全世界的重量都压在肩头，那样的放松。

他觉得全身的血灼热起来，沸腾着涌到喉头，一句话也说不出口，徒然张着嘴，感觉视线开始模糊了起来。他用手背揉去眼中的泪水，他要透透彻彻的看着他，即使只是一个幻影，他也要看着他，再多看一会儿也好。

艾斯走到他的面前，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，让人恍然失神。他伸出手，抚摸萨波的脸颊，指尖温暖而实在。他不是幻影，萨波想，然后几乎是像本能反应般迫切地抱住面前的人，不想再松手一样紧贴，艾斯的身体也是那样暖和，他用手轻轻摩挲萨波的头发，后颈，像是在抚慰。而萨波忍不住自己的颤抖，他紧紧地抱住他，像是要把他揉在自己身体里一样。艾斯身上的气息干净而美好，像是漫漫夏日的味道，让人想起小时候无忧无虑的那些时光。他把手伸进艾斯的卷曲黑发里，揪紧，像是想抓住即将流逝的沙砾。他无法再抑制泪水的流落，把脸贴在艾斯的后颈，心里一遍遍地唤着，不要走，不要走。对不起。但是请不要走。不要走。

然而艾斯轻轻拍打他的背脊，用双手把他的脸捧到面前，他双眸里仿佛也有很多的伤感，他端详着他，像是想要看清他长大后的模样，拇指抚过他的脸颊，细致地，像昔日里那样，抹去他脸上的泪痕。萨波盯着他的脸，还是那样熟悉的每一颗雀斑，眼瞳里深沉的色泽，唇边微不可察的弯挑，这两年里，还有之前离别的日子里，回忆中想起的，睡梦中的，幻觉里浮现的，重重叠叠的影子，没有一个像此时这样鲜明，亲切地让人屏息。

这样的艾斯他以前从未见过，但又似乎一直熟识，新颖，又似乎恒常不变。他看着萨波，温柔安详，缓缓倾近，带着所有的未曾言语过的理所当然。萨波内心中就像从前那样紧攥起来，带着轻轻浅浅的恍惚，当艾斯把唇印上他的唇，他心里一阵叹息，所有的紧力松散开来，仿佛被海浪推碎的沙堆城堡。所有的痛楚也在这一霎那褪散，像是得到了吗啡的暖意和缓解。但身上的神经没有被麻醉，而是鲜活得仿佛暴露在日光下，全然感受着火花在尾梢闪过。艾斯的嘴唇也是那样温暖，萨波带着微微的眩晕，回吻着他，迫求着，充满眷恋，他想，他尝起来也像火，充满热力，让人同时想要融化和沸腾。

柔软的火光从他们相拥的地方升延起来，像流水般倾泻而出，浅金色和橘红，慢慢围绕他们，燃烧起来，但没有带来烧灼的刺痛，只有温暖。萨波感到周围事物变得从所未有的清晰，身体里像是从里到外被点亮，火焰如潮水上涌一般淹没了他，让人融化的温暖慢慢渗入四肢百骸的每一丝纤维。尝到过烧灼痛苦的人应该对着火焰畏缩，而不是怀着深深不愿远离的眷恋，但火焰是艾斯，他的身形逐渐在火光中模糊，仿佛和火焰化作一体，萨波想伸手去抓住他，却发觉自己的手也已变成火焰，紧跟着是整个身体逐渐地变成金黄橙红的火焰，暖意融融的，所有的火焰像是细流合并般顺当的聚拢在一起。而他的意识在这期间慢慢的飘散，直到，毫无知觉。。。

 

克尔拉走上山坡，太阳在头顶光辉眩目的照耀着，触目皆一片绿草如茵，山顶的洁白石碑上，白胡子的海盗旗和衣袍在风中猎猎作声。革命军的年轻参谋伏在木箱上，似乎酒醉不醒，仔细看的话，还是能看到他脸上泪痕的印迹。

她叹了口气，她并不想在这种时候打扰他，每个人都需要时间和距离从悲痛中恢复，可是他们有未完成的事情要去做，也许在忙碌这些事情的时候，可以慢慢淡化心里的痛苦，何况她知道，这次要去做的任务里有一个信息对面前这个人来说多么重要。

她伸手摇了摇伏身不醒的身子，萨波全身一抖，慢慢睁开眼睛抬起头，他的眼圈还能看出红肿，他怔怔的看着克尔拉，仿佛一时辨认不出身处何境。

克尔拉说，[首领让我们去一趟德雷斯罗萨，探查地下港口武器交易的内幕。] 她的语气很柔和，[我们不急着走，你要想再待一会儿的话，我和哈克可以在船上等着你。]

萨波闭起眼，他把一只手插入头发，掌心贴着太阳穴的扶着头，他说，[德雷斯罗萨？] 他的声音听上去疲惫而低哑。

这两年来他一直不曾好好睡过，克尔拉知道，他没有让自己的痛苦或是缺眠的困扰影响过任务的完成，可是他给了自己太多沉重的负载，失去比血亲更亲密的人，无法回到过去去改变现实，给自己太多的怪罪，不肯原谅来不及做的事情。她无法解开他的心结，可是她希望她告诉他的信息能让他继续前进，而不是止滞在无法改变的过去。

她说，[唐吉诃德家族掌控德雷斯罗萨，我们有信息说他们通过地下交易得到了火焰果实，艾斯的火焰果实。]

萨波的眼睛猛然张开，眼里的表情异常复杂，像是惊诧，像是愤怒，像是悲伤还有困惑，他转过头去看石碑，若有所思地发着怔，脸上慢慢的出现着一种神采。他说，[我想我明白他的意思了。] 说出来的话却让人无法理解。语气里有着伤感和无奈，但也有着凝定。

他伸手抚摸面前的石碑，神情那样温柔，他说，[他做不到的事情，我会借助他的力量帮他完成，让他的意志成为我的一部分，保护我们的弟弟，让这个世界上的人活在自由中，让我们的人生没有悔恨。]

克尔拉想，唯一能延长我们所爱之人生命的办法，便是把他们保留在记忆里。尽我们所能，完成他们的遗愿。她记得那个曾经对她温颜而笑的鱼人船长，听到他死讯时候感觉到的痛苦，她想到自己的愿望，去改变这个世界，让它成为一个人类和鱼人可以在地面共处互相理解尊敬的地方。

倾毕生之力，让逝者长存。

她说，[我知道你能做到。]


End file.
